


Shining Darkness

by Ryuka_kun



Category: Shining Resonance Refrain
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Begging, Biting, Blood, Boy x boy, Crying, Dominance, First Time, Happy Ending, Hardcore, M/M, Mind Break, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Power Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rescue, Restraints, Sex, prisoner
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuka_kun/pseuds/Ryuka_kun
Summary: Was wäre passiert wenn Yuma nicht beim ersten Versuch entkommen wäre? Und was was wenn Zest in seiner Freizeit zu Yuma in seine Zelle  kommt und beschließt das er Yumas Hilflosigkeit für ein bisschen Spaß ausnutzen will?Yuma kann sich nicht wehren und muss alles tun was Zest von ihm verlangt.





	Shining Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo zusammen! nach langer funkstille meine zweite Arbeit und natürlich ist sie total übertrieben Hardcore ^^` but whatever I gues?  
> ich hab manchmal einfach zu versaute vorstellungen und Yuma tut mir auch wirklich leid aber hey, es hat einfach gepasst XD

Yuma war in seiner Zelle. Die Mädchen die versucht hatten ihn zu retten irgendwo weggesperrt. Und er allein war schuld. 

Yuma hielt ein Schluchzen zurück. Der Drache in ihm war ruhig und Yuma spürte ihn kaum noch. Nur weil er seine Kraft nicht hatte nutzen wollen waren Sonia und Kirika…. Nein er wollte gar nicht daran denken! Die Experimente waren schlimm genug auch ohne das noch Schuldgefühle an ihm nagten. Er Schloss die Augen und versuchte sich nicht an sie zu erinnern.

Yuma wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war als die Tür aufschwang. Ein Junge mit silbernen Haaren wie seine Betrat seine Zelle, ein selbstverliebtes grinsen auf den Lippen. 

“Du bist also dieser Drachenjunge?”

“Wer..?”

“Du hast kein recht Fragen zu stellen oder? Kleines Versuchskaninchen!”

Yuma zuckte zusammen als der Junge auf ihn zu kam und eine Hand gegen die Wand neben seinen Kopf presste. Er beugte sich so dicht zu Yuma das er seinen Warmen Atem an seinem Ohr spüren konnte und er erschauderte. Seine Stimme war rau und dunkel als er sagte “Ne, mir ist so langweilig… lass mich ein bisschen Spaß mit dir haben Yumalein~” 

Die Ketten um Yumas handgelenke raschelten als er sich unsicher bewegte. Er hatte kein gutes Gefühl als er mit leiser Stimme antwortete. 

“Was. Was für Spaß?”

Schmerz. Yuma spürte ihn und seine Wange Pochte. Er hatte ihn geohrfeigt. 

“Tss Tss Tss. Ich hab doch gesagt du hast kein recht Fragen zu stellen. Deine Meinung interessiert mich eh nicht. Solange ich dich nicht töte ist alles erlaubt!” 

Yumas Unterlippe Zitterte und er sah den Jungen an dieser grinste und legte Yuma dann eine Hand unters Kinn. 

“Aber ich denke wenn du meinen Namen nicht weißt wäre es nicht so lustig. Ich heiße Zest. Merk dir das, Yu~ma.” 

Zest ließ sich seinen Namen auf der Zunge zergehen als wäre es ein köstliches Dessert. Yuma versuchte den Kopf wegzudrehen aber Zest ließ ihn nicht los und sein Griff wurde nur stärker als er Yuma zwang seinen hals zu entblößen und mit der Zunge über seinen Nacken Strich. Yuma zuckte und hielt ein Schluchzen zurück. 

Er wusste nicht was Zest vor hatte aber er spürte wie Zähne seine Haut streiften und dann biss Zest ohne Vorwarnung zu. Yuma Schrie erschrocken und zerrte an den Ketten. Er Spürte etwas nasses seinen Hals hinab laufen und keuchte. 

Zest lehnte sich etwas zurück und leckte sich das Blut von den Lippen. 

“Das wird Spaß machen. Ich werde dich noch mehr zum Schreien bringen!”

Yuma wollte Fragen warum aber er hielt sich zurück. Zest würde ihn nur weiter Schlagen. Zwar war Yuma Schmerzen gewöhnt aber das hieß nicht das er sie mochte.

Zest holte einen Dolch hervor und leckte über den Stahl. Er ließ Yumas Kinn los und begann Yumas Hemd zu zerschneiden. Yumas Körper versteifte sich und mit Horror in den Augen sah er zu wie seine Klamotten Stück für Stück vor ihm auf dem Boden landeten. 

Yuma war völlig entblößt und er konnte sich nicht verstecken. Sein Kinn lag auf seiner Brust und er hatte Tränen in den Augen. Zest legte die Spitze seines Dolches unter Yumas Kinn und hob es an, sein grinsen voller Vorfreude auf das was als nächstes kam. 

“Hey Yuma, was glaubst du sollte ich als nächstes machen?”

“Lass. Lass mich gehen. Bitte…”

“Aber wir haben noch überhaubt nicht angefangen.” 

Yuma Schrie. Zest hatte ihm den Dolch einmal quer über die Brust gezogen und gleichzeitig sein Bein gegen Yumas Glied gepresst. Er drückte immer noch dagegen und rieb es mit seinem Knie. Yuma Keuchte und begann schwer zu atmen. Zest lachte und zwang Yuma ihm direkt in seine blutroten Augen zu sehen.

“Du keuchst jetzt schon? Das ist ziemlich früh. Oder stehst du etwa auf schmerzen? Du kleiner versauter Junge~”

Yuma schüttelte heftig den Kopf und brachte keuchend hervor “Dein. Dein Knie… Bitte.. Es. Es tut weh!” 

Zest drückte noch heftiger zu und grinste. 

“Fühlt sich gut an oder? Sag mir das du die Schmerzen liebst und ich hör auf~”

Yuma schluckte schwer und öffnete leicht den Mund. Er sah Zest nicht an und seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

“Der. Der Schmerz fühlt sich so gut an… Der Schnitt auf meiner Brust brennt. So gut…”

“Nur der Schmerz?”

“N-nein…. Dein Knie an mir… Gott es fühlt sich so gut an… so etwas habe ich noch nie gespürt… es. Es ist das beste was ich je gefühlt habe… ah, Z-zest!”

Yuma stöhnte laut als Zest sein knie mehr gegen Yuma rieb. 

“Na das ist doch ein guter Junge. Du willst also mehr? Kein Problem!” 

Yuma schüttelte heftig den Kopf, doch bevor er protestieren konnte presste sich Zest mit seinem gesamten Körper gegen Yuma und er schrie. 

Sein Körper fühlte sich heiß an und als Zest einen Schritt zurück trat fühlte Yuma Horror in sich aufsteigen. Sein Magen zog sich zusammen und er starrte die weißen Flecken auf Zests Kleidung an. 

Zest ließ seinen Mantel mit einem zufriedenen Schmunzeln zu Boden fallen. 

Yuma zog unbewusst an den Ketten. Der Schock klar auf seinem Gesicht sichtbar. Seine Wangen rot und sein Atem schwer als Zest eine Hand gegen seine Brust presste. Er ließ eine Finger über die Wunde auf seiner Brust fahren. Sein Grinsen wurde immer breiter als Yuma anfing zu zittern und er spürte wie sein Glied bei dem anblick von dem hilflosen Jungen vor sich zuckte. Zest leckte sich über die Lippen und beugte sich vor, presste seinen Mund gegen Yumas pinken Nippel. 

Yuma zuckte heftig zusammen und sein Atem verfing sich in seiner Brust. 

“Ah… Ze-.. Zest! Nein. Nicht!” 

“Halt einfach die Klappe.” 

“Hnnnn!”

Zest nahm seine Lippen von Yumas Nippel, eine rote Bissspur um diese empfindliche stelle herum. Yuma fühlte Scham in sich aufsteigen als er merkte das er wieder hart geworden war. Zest merkte es auch und lachte. Er legte seine Hand über Yumas Glied und Grinste.

“scheint dir gefallen zu haben mein süßer~”

Yuma kniff seine Augen fest zusammen und drehte den Kopf weg und Zest legte seine Lippen an Seinen und Flüsterte während er über Yumas steifes Glied strich. 

“Yuma, du findest das geil oder? Du willst mehr und ich werde es dir geben. So oft bist du nur noch an eins denken kannst.” 

Yuma schauderte und Tränen drohten über seine Wangen zu laufen. 

Zest schlang seine Finger um den Schaft von Yumas Glied und strich spielerisch auf und ab. Seine Bewegungen waren langsam und Yuma wollte schreien, ihn anbetteln ihn kommen zu lassen bis er dachte er würde verrückt werden.  
Zest ließ seine Hand weiter zwischen seine Beine Wandern. Seine Finger ganz nass von Yumas Körperflüssigkeiten und Yuma spannte seinen Muskeln an als er Zests Finger an seinem Hintern spürte und wimmerte leise. Sein Wimmern wurde zu einem Scherzvollen, überraschten stöhnten als Zests Zeigefinger in ihn eindrang und er keuchte hilflos in seinen Fesseln. 

Zests Augen funkelten amüsiert und er bewegte seinen Finger in Yuma bis er entschied seinen Mittelfinger dazu stoßen zu lassen. Yuma keuchte und wand sich in den Ketten die ihn hielten. 

Zest grinste und erkundete mit seien Fingern Yumas inneres. Als der dritte Finger dazu kam und Zest noch tiefer in seinen Gefangen eindrang streifte er mit seinen Fingerspitzen einen Bestimmten Punkt und Yuma sah Sterne hinter seinen Augen blitzen. Er Stöhnte und sein Glied zuckte erregt als würde er jeden Moment erneut kommen. Doch Zest zog seine Finger zurück und leckte sie ab als er mit gefährlich tiefer Stimme hauchte “Gefunden.” 

Yuma wusste nicht was er damit meinte aber sein Körper war angespannt und alles was er in diesem Augenblick wollte war, noch einmal dieses Gefühl zu spüren. 

Er hörte ein klicken und sah mit glasigen Augen auf. Er keuchte und er war so feucht das es sich schon eine kleine Pfütze unter ihm gebildet hatte. Zest hob sein Kinn erneut an und fragte leise “Was soll ich jetzt mit dir machen, hmm?” 

Yuma zitterte und öffnete den Mund, aber kein laut kam über seine Lippen. Seine Wangen waren heiß und er wollte kommen, sein ganzer Körper bettete geradezu nach Erlösung. 

Zest zog etwas zurück so das er Yumas Gesicht sehen konnte und schüttelte den Kopf. 

“Du musst schon sagen was du willst~ oder soll ich dich so zurück lassen?”

Yuma schauderte und schüttelte den Kopf. Er schluckte schwer und leckte sich über seine trockenen Lippen.

“Ich. Ich will. Bitte. Lass mich. Lass mich kommen… Ze… Zest!” 

“Gut gemacht Yuma. Du hast dir eine Belohnung verdient, meinst du nicht auch?”

Yuma nickte heftig und Zest hob mit einem Grinsen Yumas Beine an. Bevor Yuma realisieren konnte was gerade Passierte spürte er Zests Glied an seinem Eingang und in ihn eindringen. Yuma warf seinen Kopf zurück gegen die Steinwand hinter sich und ein Schmerzensschrei, laut und langgezogen zerriss die Stille in seiner Zelle.

Zest lachte und mit einem heftigen Stoß nach vorne drang er bis zum Ansatz in Yumas Körper ein. Er Stöhnte selbst und beugte sich vor um in Yumas Hals zu beißen. Er saugte und leckte an Yumas Haut bis eine Reihe dunkler Flecken seinen Nacken zierte. 

Zest begann sich jetzt in Yuma zu bewegen. Er war weder sanft noch zärtlich. Seine Bewegungen waren brutal und grausam. 

Yumas Wangen waren nass von Tränen. Er zitterte vor Schmerz aber Yuma stöhnte laut als Zest, mit seinem Glied diesmal, wieder gegen diesen Punkt tief in Yuma stieß. Heftiger diesmal und seine Sicht wurde weiß. Er Kam heftig auf Zests und seinem eigenem Bauch. Sein Körper sackte nach einem Moment nach diesem hoch zusammen versteifte sich aber wieder als Zest trotzdem weitermachte. 

“Nein. Bitte. Ich. Ich kann nicht. Bitte hör auf!” 

“Glaubst du du bist der einzige der hier spaß haben darf? Ich höre auf wenn ich zufrieden bin und nicht eher.”

Zests Stimme war fast ein zischen als er das sagte und er ließ eine Hand in Yumas Haare wandern und zog heftig daran. Yuma schnappte nach Luft und Zest presste ihre Lippen aufeinander. Schob seine Zunge in Yumas Mund und verschluckte Yumas Stöhnen und Wimmern. 

Zest stieß wieder und wieder in Yuma bis sein Rhythmus brach und er noch schneller zustieß. Yuma wurde automatisch enger als er spürte wie etwas Warmes, dickflüssiges in ihn gepumpt wurde. Er fühlte sich ausgelaugt als Zest von ihm ab lies.

Er zog sein Glied aus Yuma heraus und Yuma spürte Zests Samen und sein eigenes Blut an seinen Oberschenkeln herab laufen.

Zest richtete sich so gut es ging wieder und stand mit dem Rücken zu Yuma als er sagte “Bis zum nächsten mal Yuma~” 

Er warf ihm noch ein Grinsen über die Schulter zu bevor er Yumas Zelle verließ und ihn allein und benutzt zurück lies.

Yuma liefen Tränen über die Wangen aber er konnte keinen Laut von sich geben. Seine Kehle schmerzte und er war bis zum äußersten erschöpft. Er Schloss die Augen und hoffte das das alles nur ein Traum gewesen war.

Als Yuma die Augen das nächste mal öffnete fühlte sich sein ganzer Körper stumpf an und sein Hintern Brannte. Er verzog das Gesicht. Er hörte Lärm von draußen aber er beachtete es nicht bis er schritte hörte und das quitschen von der Tür seiner Zelle. Er Hörte eine Stimme die er nicht kannte und sah mit leeren Augen auf.

“Oh Gott… was haben sie dir angetan?” 

Yuma sagte nichts. Konnte nicht. 

Vor ihm stand ein junger Mann. Seine Haare waren feuerrot und er trug einen Schwarzen Mantel mit einem Flammenmuster und einem Fellkragen. Er befreite Yuma von seinen Fesseln und er wäre gefallen hätte der Mann ihn nicht aufgefangen.

“Hey! Vorsicht. Keine Sorge wir holen dich hier raus. Ich heiße Agnum und bin hier um dich, Sonia und Kirika zu retten.” 

Bei der Erwähnung der beide Mädchen atmete Yuma erleichtert aus. Sie lebten also noch. Der Mann, Agnum zog seinen Mantel aus und legte ihn Yuma um die Schultern. Als er merkte das Yuma zu schwach war um allein zu laufen schlang er einen Arm um Yumas Brust und hob ihn hoch als würde er nicht mehr als ein kleines Kind wiegen und eilte mit ihm durch die Festung Richtung Ausgang. 

Yuma fühlte sich seltsam sicher in Agnums Armen und schloss die Augen.

Yuma fühlte sich warm und geborgen. Er stöhnte leise und nach einer weile öffnete er die Augen. Er fand sich in einem Bett wieder, die Sonne schien durch ein Fenster in den Raum und er drehte den Kopf ein wenig. Neben dem Bett saß Agnum auf einem Stuhl. Als er ein rascheln hörte öffnete er die Augen und lächelte. 

“Du bist wach.”

“Wo..?”

“Du bist in Sicherheit. Mach dir keine Sorgen.” 

Yuma atmete erleichtert aus und schenkte Agnum ein schwaches Lächeln.

“Danke. Danke das du mich gerettet hast.”

**Author's Note:**

> Es gab doch noch ein Happy Ending? ist doch super! aber ich glaube nicht das Yuma jetzt noch was von den anderen Mädels will. nicht wenn er sexy Agnum haben kann XD


End file.
